


木酒塞

by MorrisH



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisH/pseuds/MorrisH
Summary: 一半浸润，一半干涸，木酒塞本该有如此结局
Kudos: 15





	木酒塞

**Author's Note:**

> warning: Abo-双A，锁喉，室外

1

蔡程昱的视线紧紧锁在捏着立麦的那个人身上。

狭长的狐狸眼被掩在金丝镜框下面，蔡程昱的视线沿着他脖颈逡巡下去，越过扣得严丝合缝的西装马甲，顺着被挽起的袖口流连到骨节分明的手，淡淡的青筋延伸到腕部。

那人跟着音乐轻轻地扭，头顶的射灯投下斑斓色块，乐队藏在浓重的烟雾里，从他的角度望过去，眼底只剩下被束缚住的腰身，男中音的爵士还在耳边绕，透过了劣质音响带上电子感，轻轻悄悄地在人心里挑拨。

他空咽一口。

好像是个Beta，可惜了。

酒吧里纷杂的信息素味道让他不适，他刚从易感期迈出一条腿，即使贴了信息素隔离贴也没什么大用。

唱歌的人下了台，在吧台边与人聊天。

年轻的酒保越过吧台去拍他的肩，收手时还想顺势揉上几下，被他不着痕迹地侧身躲过；酒吧的老板状似不经意地将他半圈在怀中，他露出弧度极小的笑，得体但疏离；有倾慕他的姑娘大胆地凑上去，贴靠在他手臂上，他与之轻声耳语，不知道说了什么不该说的，姑娘倒是被气的不轻，跺着脚走了。

果真是个狐狸，毛色鲜亮，却滑得留不在手里。

蔡程昱悄悄换了更近的位置，刚刚坐定，抬头却撞上那人视线。

那人戴着礼貌的假笑，眼边肌肉根本未被带动一块。他朝蔡程昱举起杯，常见的社交礼仪，那双眼睛却分明在说，“逮到你了。”

蔡程昱看见了他眼下的一颗浅痣，平白激起满胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩。

2

左眼跳财，右眼跳灾，这说法果然不是空穴来风。

张超从早上睁眼那刻起，右眼皮就时不时地蹦，晚上几朵烂桃花也证实了，本以为能就此打住，可之前一直盯着他的那个年轻Alpha彻底拉响了他的危险警报。

年轻的Alpha像狼一样在黑暗里窥伺着，仿佛在等待绝佳的时机，扑上来咬住自己的脖颈，一击制敌。

张超不自觉抬手抚上颈后的腺体，没贴抑制贴，没喷阻隔剂，可就算有Omega在他面前发情，他也丝毫不会被影响，甚至还能体贴地给小Omega打上一针急性抑制剂。

是好事，也不是好事。

他转身，正巧抓到偷摸换位置的蔡程昱。他主动迎上对面扬起的视线，端起酒杯与他打了个招呼。

‘你究竟想做些什么？’

尽管来吧。

3

张超晃悠出了酒吧，皮鞋踏上柏油路，啪嗒啪嗒地一步一响。

他越走越偏，最后停在条巷子里，早早就过了十二点，偶尔能听见几声狗叫在巷子里荡出了回音。

背后来了人，听着也是穿了双皮鞋，影子斜斜映到张超脚下，正好踩着头。

巷子里只有一盏从人家院里牵电线吊出来的灯，蔡程昱身后是条灯火通明的景观路，他看不清蔡程昱的脸，模模糊糊地记得他是穿了件休闲西装，底衬着松垮的黑白纹衬衫。

蔡程昱走近了，与他站在光下。Alpha脸上笑得悲悯，光在鼻梁下打出一片阴影，若是他眼里笑里能带上几分善良的真心，定会是个收敛人心的好手。张超盯着他棱角分明的下颌骨，只觉得是见了亮着獠牙的恶魔，现在出现个厉鬼与之相争，他怕是还能留下一丝全须全尾回去的希望。

张超心里有点犯怵，眼前的人明明五官正气，可就是太邪性，他对信息素不敏感的特质怕是派不上用场。他面上不显，轻松着开口，“你好像对我很感兴趣？”

蔡程昱偏头，脑子里转着措辞。

他收了笑意，抿着嘴角往下，“直接点吧，我想睡你。”

？？？

张超听见之后第一个念头就是破口大骂，但还是忍着嘎巴嘎巴嘴憋成了句语气平静，极具涵养的“你有病吧。”没等蔡程昱再来得及开口，他就转身打算撒丫子开跑。

他算看明白了，这尊佛他惹不起，人家直愣愣就是奔着自己来的，抱着这个社会最常见最可以宣之于口的目的。他个Alpha，怎么能舍身做0？

蔡程昱又怎么可能那么容易让他跑掉，张超转身时他跃跃欲试，张超刚踏出第一步的时候就被他蔡程昱一个箭步从身后锁了喉。

张超被突如其来的力带着跌坐在地上，蔡程昱仍然锁着他的脖颈跟随着蹲下来，在张超快摔倒时还托扶了下——这可是他今晚要上的人，不能摔坏了。

蔡程昱的胳膊还勒在张超喉结下面，他的头正好靠在蔡程昱肩上，与身后人的距离已然超过了能接受的心理极限，一时间竟没顾上架在喉咙上的威胁，只搡着想推出个肘击让蔡程昱离他远点。

Alpha看清了他的意图，在胳膊上使了八分力，张超手上的动作被及时拦住，束缚被人收紧，他不得已伸长脖颈向后靠，双眼渐渐失了焦，像濒死的天鹅。

“你能消停待着我就松些，同意的话眨眨眼。”蔡程昱贴上他的耳垂，说话时的吐息温热，却让他的血从头冷到脚尖。

他眨眼，刚刚快将他送入地狱的罪魁祸首现在只留了两成力道，蔡程昱头发毛茸茸的扫在他脸上，还没从他耳边离开。

成败在此一举，张超咬咬牙，狠狠撞上蔡程昱的脑壳。

反正他连防弹玻璃门都撞过，习惯了。

蔡程昱这一下确实被撞的眼冒金星，只是时刻没忘锁喉要事，他咬着后槽牙顶在张超后脑上，手上终于用上了狠劲。

张超被控制的得难受，求生的欲望让他开始屈服，我错了三个字被他说的断断续续，身后蔡程昱好不容易缓了过来，气不过又狠狠咬上他的耳垂，只留给张超一线喘气的机会。

蔡程昱咬过一口，算是撒了点气，但还不够。

他舔在刚才咬出来的浅印上，张超倒吸一口冷气，却不敢反抗，他Alpha指数才将将到3，武力值在后面这个Alpha眼里实在不够看。

蔡程昱的舌尖在他耳垂上画了个圈，微小的绒毛被染得湿淋淋的。耳垂被吸吮着，被人咬着拉长，又从口中逃脱轻轻颤动，红肿充血。

咸的，还有木头味，不好吃。

蔡程昱默默给出了评语。

可张超的身材真的不错，蔡程昱的另一只手爬到他腰上，从腹部滑过，还顺便解开了两颗西装马甲的扣子。马甲下面的肌肉紧实，没有Omega一般都会有的小肚子。蔡程昱看到他本该鼓鼓囊囊的一块却明显意兴阑珊的样子。

这真是个Beta吗？好歹该有个反应吧。

张超被解开了两颗扣子，才意识到自己处于何种情色的境地。身后的Alpha他干不过，也逃不了，自己的第一件衣服差不多要被扒掉了。他一时想不出什么能够脱逃的法子，思绪弯弯绕绕又回到今早起床的那刻，发现右眼在跳的时候他就应该安安分分咕掉今晚的演出。想到自己就要被压，张超不由得开始心痛，科学意义上的，Alpha被肏时生理的痛。

蔡程昱对怀中人的走神十分不满意，极其跳跃地直接在他嘴角亲了一口，张超果然回了神，脸上是掩盖不住的嫌弃和拒绝。

Alpha不比Omega，身娇体柔，一撩拨就化成滩水，行为难以自主。蔡程昱这一套下来，Omega早该灵魂出离地往后勾着他脖颈求着解渴，Beta也应当硬一硬以表尊重，可他个Alpha指数再弱，也是一潭死水，就像石子投入大海，除了全身被沥青地面冰得发抖，该有的反应全都没有。再加上他对信息素不敏感，传说中的信息素掰头场面也没有出现。

讲道理，他到现在还没闻到蔡程昱的信息素是什么味。

蔡程昱又在牙印上舔了一口。

木头味？

不对啊，蔡程昱反应过来，这股子木香是什么时候飘出来的。他看看四周，院墙灰漆漆的，延伸到尽头，道边杨柳经过太阳长时间的照射反倒弥漫出甜腻的油脂味。

他的手缓缓探向张超的后颈，摸到一块软肉。他收回手放到鼻尖，是极淡的混着雪水的冷木香，是高纬度山林的味道。

4

张超被蔡程昱提溜起来按到了墙上，砖墙粗糙，磨得他脸疼，他仰着脖把下巴抵在墙上，双手被蔡程昱反剪到背后。

“我不跑了，你能不能松手？我靠脸吃饭的，不能毁容。”张超好声好气地跟他打商量。

蔡程昱嘟囔着凑近他腺体，贴合上他的腰身。

“信你鬼话。”

蔡程昱贴着他腺体闻信息素的味道，冷木香味道本来就不够浓厚，巷里通风，信息素还没飘到他鼻子里就被吹散了。

太近了，尤其还是腺体。

蔡程昱为了闻到他的信息素所以呼吸很重，鼻息一阵阵打在他腺体上，唇齿贴在腺体下面的皮肤，酥酥麻麻的感觉从腺体直冲尾椎骨。

他扭了扭，“你干嘛呢？”

“闻你信息素，这还不够明显？”蔡程昱终于离开了腺体，凑回他耳边，头搭在他肩上。张超身前一堵冰冷的墙，身后一只火热的Alpha，冰火两重天，他真顶不住。

“你信息素的味道也太淡了吧，怪不得腺体上什么都不贴，害我以为是个Beta。”

“看你这弱鸡样，Alpha指数是不是才一两个啊，遇上个指数高的Omega真的不会被人按着当玩具用吗？”

“也不能这么说，你碰见Omega能硬的起来吗？当个玩具可能都不够格吧。”

“你看你指数低得跟Beta没什么区别，说不定是个gay，不如让我肏一回带你体验不同的感觉？”

张超炸了，这个渣男不仅辱他身体还用言语在他精神层面进行降维打击。指数低怎么了，那他也是Alpha。

他一下挣开了蔡程昱的束缚，还顺手照着刚才口出渣言的人脸上来了一拳。

“Gay你妈的gay，老子铁直二十来年了，各种维度的直。冲着刚才你说的这些屁话，我都可以去Alpha保护协会告你，准赢。硬不硬得起来你要不来试试，保准你爽得叫爸爸。”

蔡程昱笑着去揉被打肿的脸，手劲还挺大，那也没用。

一片高浓度的信息素冲向张超，指数高的Alpha仅仅通过信息素就完成了对他的武力压制。他又被原样按回到墙上，蔡程昱咬上他的腺体，像给Omega打暂时标记一样，用犬牙咬破了外层的保护，信息素顺着牙尖流进腺体。

强烈的排斥反应在一瞬间蔓延开，腺体出现灼烧感，冷木香的信息素在腺体内翻滚、对抗，周围的空气也在争斗，两股信息素以浓度彼此挤压，像扩张势力一样要压过对方。

张超紧紧贴在冰冷的砖墙上，甚至从掌间掉下了一些砖墙的碎屑。排斥反应带来全身血液逆流的凝滞感，烧灼感一直蔓延到下腹部，他感觉到自己的内脏在烧，同时他也闻到了另一种信息素的味道。

Sangria，西班牙的国酒，意为“鲜血”。

蔡程昱的信息素爆发是与排斥反应同时发生的，隔离贴早该失了效，他干脆揭掉，任由自己的信息素喷薄而出。

张超还陷在内部对抗里难以逃脱，蔡程昱注入的信息素纯度太高了，他一时半会竟然消解不掉。他抽不出精力来反抗周围空气里的信息素，整个人都烧成了红色，衬衫早就湿透，如今已经洇湿了一小块马甲。

蔡程昱趁机压过了他的信息素，两个人都浸在桑格利亚酒的味道里，他用信息素包裹住张超腺体和全身，企图让他直接从生理上屈从。

蔡程昱醉酒一般赘在他身上，体贴地脱掉了他洇湿的马甲，左手去解衬衫的扣子，右手去寻刚才意兴阑珊的那处。

西裤果然被撑起了鼓包，他重重揉捏几下，张超只发出声闷哼。

张超皱着眉，对外物一无所觉，他被桑格利亚带去了深渊，冷木被浸透，混杂出甜腻的水渍。如蔡程昱所愿，他被彻底唤醒了，屈从了，违心地像Omega一样渴望触碰。

蔡程昱将他的衬衫褪到肩下。他酒量差，闻了自己的信息素这么久，已经有点神志不清了。他从张超的侧颈舔舐到锁骨，有些长的指甲夹着凸起的小点狎弄。张超的呻吟声从他脑袋上面传出来，稍显低沉，略带磁性。

Alpha退化的生殖腔十分青涩，羞答答地分泌出几洼混着桑格利亚的汁水，顺着生理构造挽救了干涸已久的粘膜。酒液流了出来，张超从未有过这种经历，他咬住自己舌尖，想用痛觉掩盖住身体轻微的颤抖。

他被身体困住，蔡程昱在脑子里变成了只扇动小翅膀的恶魔玩偶。玩偶敲敲落地钟的木质外壳，踢嗒踢嗒的倒计时急促起来，耳边恶魔低语传来。

“时间到了，你准备好了吗？”

张超猛地从意识封闭的状态恢复过来，他被吓得心脏狂跳，胸膛随着喘息起伏。蔡程昱不满地嘟囔出声，他低头一看，自己身上已经被留了不少印记。他把埋在胸前的那颗头捧起来，只见到一个红成熟虾、眼神迷离的加害者，现在看着倒是傻呵呵的。他感觉有些心累，嗓子也被烧干得哑了不少，“去酒店吗？”

蔡程昱打了个瞌睡，又惊醒过来，说完软软糯糯的一句“去”，就又挂回了他身上。

张超看他一副可怜小绵羊的样子就来气，也不知道是谁刚才拿信息素压着他起了不该有的反应，以致他现在甘愿做0。他现在被挑起来火急着需要抚慰，罪魁祸首反倒醉的不省人事，连个玩具都当不了，那句话合该还给他。

张超磨磨牙，蹭到他耳边去哄，“去了酒店一人一次，好不好？”

“好。”

“不许反悔的啊。”

“嗯。”

蔡程昱答得没过脑子，张超也丝毫没有哄骗小孩的罪恶感。

废话，在他当0之前好歹也要先讨个债吧。

至于张超究竟有没有如愿以偿

——一人一次这个命题可是有很多种解法呢。


End file.
